A l'envers de la terre
by Sadik Sensei-Sama
Summary: Os Songfic : Draco est condamné a tord , son seul éspoire ? Harry Potter... Et La suite, c'est seulement si vous cliquez !


_**Voilà un petit Os HPDM sous forme de POV Draco.**_

**_Disclamer : Personnages et décors à la fabuleuse et merveilleuse J.K.Rowling… Avec les paroles de la chanson « A l'envers de la terre » de Leslie… Et l'histoire, l'idée, … A moi-même._**

**_Petite note : Euh… Pour mes deux autres fics, « Les choses changent » et « Personnalités échangées » Je suis désolée mais je les laisse en suspend un petit moment, tout simplement parce que mon pc m'a lâchement trahis ! T.T Et vu que la suite était dessus, tout a été supprimé… Je n'ai pas trop le courage de recommencer. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Merci de votre patience et d'avoir lu cette note. _**

**_Petite note 2 : On m'a fait remarquer que j'avais des fautes dans mon histoire… honte a moi ! J'ai réparé l'affaire, enfin, ma bêta, Gaby, que je remercie :') T'as trop de patience ma choute lol_**

_**Les paroles sont en gras et italique… Comme ceci quoi lol **_

_**POV Drago : A l'envers de la terre…**_

Pourquoi suis-je ici, dans ce tribunal, devant un juge qui m'accuse d'être mangemort. Quels sont mes choix ? Je ne sais pas, je cherche encore, je crois que je n'en ai jamais eu… Mon père m'a toujours dicté ma vie, ensuite j'ai obéis à face de serpent, du moins, pendant quelques temps seulement. Et je vous dis, heureusement que je me suis ressaisis, je n'ai pas voulu tuer, c'est sûrement ça qui va me sauver ! Mais ils ne me laissent même pas m'expliquer, prouver que je suis innocent. Parmi vos raisons, aucune n'est fondée, vous m'accusez a tort, je ne suis pas mangemort ! Je sais que j'ai la marque, mais cela ne prouve rien ! Je sais qui peut vous montrer que je ne suis pas du mauvais côté ! Demandez à Harry Potter, il vous amènera la preuve j'en sui sûr ! Et si avec ça, vous ne me croyez toujours pas… Je n'ai qu'une question, me conduirez vous en prison ?

_**Je suis à l'envers, à l'envers de la terre**_

**_Dites-moi pourquoi suis-je ici ?  
Quels sont mes choix ?  
Parmi vos raisons_**

_**Me conduirez vous en prison ?  
**_

Laissez moi parler ! J'en ai marre de vouloir m'innocenter dans le vide, je veux tout simplement vous aider à comprendre la vérité. Ça fait vingt minutes que je tente de m'exprimer, mais ils me coupent toujours la parole, je trouve ça extrêmement grossier et surtout déplacé ! J'aimerais pouvoir les démentir, qu'après toutes mes bêtises, je me suis rattrapé, j'ai même aidé ! Je n'ai rien à vous cacher. Je peux même vous avouer, que lorsque le Lord a commencé a vouloir m'initier au sortilège de mort, j'ai paniqué… j'ai refusé et je suis allé porter un courrier. A qui ? A Potter ! J'essaye vainement de leur dire que c'est lui qui a la preuve, je crois que ma vie, mon sort, est à présent entre ses mains. C'est drôle n'est-ce pas ? Nous étions ennemis depuis si longtemps et maintenant je crois en lui pour me sortir d'ici ! C'est totalement absurde, il n'en a rien à faire, mais j'espère quand même, qu'il viendra et qu'il m'aidera.

_**Laissez moi parler  
je n'ai rien à vous cacher**_

Je suis à l'envers de la terre, vous me faites perdre la tête. De toute façon, il n'y a rien a faire, vous m'ignorez, j'ai l'impression que la vérité, vous vous en fichez, je perds la raison, je crois que c'est un coup monté, que vous voulez à tout prix me voir en prison. Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait… Je suis dans un autre univers, je construis un mur imaginaire, pour me protéger de toutes ces accusations, je suis sûr qu'elles sont inventées ! Vous dites avoir des témoins, des gens qui m'on vu faire, j'hallucine ce n'est pas vrai, comment pouvez vous en avoir si je n'ai rien fait ? Réveillez moi, je dois rêver, que tout s'arrête, je n'en peux plus, cette affaire est grotesque et plus on avance, plus on m'enfonce. C'est impossible, ce sont des mensonges, je ne le dirais jamais assez, pourquoi ne me laissez vous pas parlez ?

**_  
Je suis à l'envers de la terre  
et vous me faites perdre la tête  
Je suis dans un autre univers  
réveillez moi que tout s'arrête  
_**

Cessez vos questions, si c'est pour me couper la parole, je préfère me taire, qu'est-ce que ça va changer de toute façon ? Pas grand-chose, enfin qui sait ? Je suis dans mes pensées, je les laisse faire, si ça peut les amuser, de toute façon je crois que je suis déjà condamné… C'est abominable, ils sont tous sur moi, à me demandez ci ou ça, ils me monopolisent la parole, le droit d'expression, le seul moyen de défense qu'il me reste ! Je suis tourmenté par leurs accusations, elles sont insensées. Je ferme les yeux et prie pour que saint Potter se manifeste. Je l'envie, il a des amis qui sont là pour le soutenir, moi, aucun de mes amis n'est là, personne pour me sauver la mise. Je suis dans la merde, je deviens impoli, mais dans l'état où je suis, je pense que j'ai le droit de faire ce que j'ai envie, car sur moi je sens trop de pression. Ma vie est finie, je vais la passer à Azkaban, la prison pour sorcier. Je préférerais encore être interné à sainte Mangouste pour l'éternité, plutôt que de ne plus avoir de bons souvenirs à me rappeler.

_**  
Cessez vos questions  
car sur moi je sens trop de pression  
**_

Je me débats, je n'en peux plus, les chaînes à mes poignets me font mal, elles sont trop serrées. Je serre les dents, plutôt crever que de leur demander de les desserrer. Je préfère souffrir, subir les pires tortures imaginées, vu qu'ils ne me laissent pas parler. Je souhaite juste que Potter vienne, c'est tout ce que je demande, mais ils ne veulent pas m'écouter, ils ne veulent rien m'accorder. Même pas une dernière volonté, je vous l'ai dit je suis condamné. Détachez moi s'il vous plaît, je veux être libéré, c'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller. Personne n'a le droit de me retenir ici-bas, je vais faire un malaise, je ne me sens pas très bien. Je veux partir d'ici, loin de ces personnes, loin de cet endroit. J'ai envie de m'évader, c'est vraiment pire que je le croyais. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on m'accorde le droit de m'expliquer, de faire venir Potter, ma dernière chance, qui d'ailleurs commence à se faire attendre. Sa présence est indispensable, pour me sauver, c'est inévitable.

**_Je me défendrais  
Détachez moi s'il vous plaît  
Personne n'a le droit  
de me retenir ici-bas  
_**

Je me sens perdu, ailleurs, je ne les écoute plus, j'ai mal au cœur. J'aimerais sortir, respirer, mais ça m'est impossible. Je n'ai plus la force de lutter, j'ai peur, je vais devoir passer ma vie auprès des Détraqueurs… Qui m'enlèveront tout bonheur, me laissant amer, sans cœur. Je n'aurais plus de bons souvenirs et même si je m'en sors, je n'aurais pas d'avenir. La vie est cruelle, elle ne me laisse pas le choix, pourtant je croyais avoir fait le bon, mais évidemment, dame nature n'est jamais contente, je suis dans la galère, dites-moi où est la terre, je forme une bulle autour de moi, car j'ai l'impression d'être à l'envers, c'est une étrange sensation, je ne me sens plus moi-même. Je suis seul contre tout, je n'ai plus le courage, je veux fuir, comme tout bon Serpentard le ferait…

**_  
Je me sens perdu ailleurs  
Je n'est plus la force j'ai peur  
Dites-moi où est la terre  
car j'ai l'impression d'être à l'envers  
_**

Je suis à l'envers de la terre, vous me faites perdre la tête, je suis dans un autre univers… Mais je reviens brusquement à la réalité, car mon survivant, mon dernier espoir est arrivé. Brandissant ma lettre, il m'apporte la liberté, si je n'étais pas attaché, je lui sauterais au cou, je le remercierais. Si je n'avais pas ma fierté, je serais sûrement en train de pleurer. Il apporte ma lettre au juge, prouvant que j'étais du bon côté, que j'étais parmi les gentils, que j'espionnais, que je transmettais les lieux, les familles et tout ce qui fait, que j'ai sauvé des vies. Ils ont l'air de le croire, encore heureux, j'avais raison de ne pas trop perdre espoir. Je suis soulagé, un poids m'est enlevé. Je le regarde en souriant, lui mimant un remerciement, il a l'air d'avoir compris, car il me sourit. Un homme vient me détacher, il me dit que je suis libéré. Je cours vers Harry, je le prends dans mes bras et je l'embrasse. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'est sur le moment, je n'ai pas réfléchis. J'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas, mais vu qu'il répond à mon baiser…

**_  
Je suis à l'envers de la terre  
et vous me faites perdre la tête  
Je suis dans un autre univers  
réveillez moi que tous s'arrête_**

**_  
_**C'est sur un coup de tête, que je l'ai embrassé, qu'on est sorti ensemble, que l'on s'est marié. La vie est bizarre je sais, comment peut-on passer d'ennemis à un couple ? Je me le demande, mais je ne cherche pas à comprendre, je suis un homme comblé, c'est l'important. Vous ne croyez pas ? Mon avenir est tracé, moi qui croyais que je n'avais plus aucune chance, je me suis trompé. Il a réussit à me sauver, à faire de ma vie un conte de fée. Si je n'avais pas couru vers lui, si je ne l'avais pas embrassé, peux être serions nous tous deux de notre coté… La vie est étrange, jamais je ne me serais douté, qu'un jour, je finirais avec Harry, que ses amis deviendraient les miens. Oui, la vie est étrange, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver…

**°oo° Fin °oo°**

**J'ai honte… très honte… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit d'écrire ca ? C'est étrange comme fic je sais, c'est aussi bizarrement écrit. Mais bon, Je vous le poste quand même… Désolée de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps avec cette nullité, je vais me cacher ! Il n'empêche que votre avis est toujours bon à prendre ! Donc, s'il vous plait, une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en penser ? T.T Même les insultes et les ' c'est nul ' je les acceptes… lol **


End file.
